


Smother Me

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Fluffy Smut, Lashton - Freeform, Love, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Smut, babes, i hope you love this and it makes you feel happy inside, my brotp, my heart, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton spend a rainy night in, consuming pizza, relaxing in baths, and making love. Lashton. Based loosely on the lyrics of Smother Me by The Used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother Me

“Yo!” Calum called through the door of Ashton and Luke’s hotel room. They were in central London for a couple of nights before heading to the US to play some shows and were staying in a lovely plush hotel. Right at that moment, Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the television, with Ashton’s legs and arms clasped around him, the shorter boy’s head resting on his shoulder. “Me and Mike are going to Nandos and then thinking about going to Chakana later. You guys fancy it?”

It was gone 9 and the two blondes looked out of the window to see that it was raining pretty heavily. “We’re going to stay in. Have fun though!” Ashton called back, squeezing his love. He was looking forward to just relaxing and having a much needed night in with Luke. Every day was jammed packed so as soon as the pair of them had a chance, they would enjoy their time off together.  

“Ok. Thanks. You too! Use protection!” Calum shouted back before giggling and pacing back down the corridor to wherever Michael had gotten to.

“Piss off, Cal!” Luke laughed.

Ashton kissed Luke’s neck softly, sucking on his skin and then gently letting it go. It was quiet apart from the television and Luke felt more relaxed than he had done in days, warm in Ashton’s embrace. He leant back into him, giving his boyfriend better access. “What do you want to do tonight?” Luke asked.

“How about you take a bath and relax and I’ll order some food?” Ashton suggested.

“Sounds great.” Luke turned his head so he could kiss Ashton properly before clambering up and across the room to the en-suite bathroom. He left the door open and so once he had turned the taps on and started taking his jeans off, gave Ashton the perfect view. The young blonde peeled his t-shirt off his back and threw the clothes into a pile by the door, catching Ashton’s eye. Luke smirked as he turned around and bent down to grab his shoes, showing Ashton his perfectly smooth bum.  Ash groaned and laughed a little as he stood up and picked up the phone off the night stand.

He ordered food as quickly as he could and shook his checked shirt off, leaving him wearing nothing other than his skinny black jeans with the knees ripped from them. He waltzed into the bathroom and found Luke already lying down in the rising water, not wanting to wait until it was finished. His eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful. Ashton just wanted to kiss him gently all over, but instead; he just sat down on the closed toilet next to the bath and looked at his baby. Luke’s eyes fluttered open to see his boyfriend smiling down at him.

“What did you order?” He asked, pouring in some bath bubble mixture as the hot water filled the tub.

“Pizza.” Ashton grinned. He reached his hand and Luke caught it with his own, resting them together on the edge of the tub. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Ashton closed his eyes, enjoying the steam coming from the bath and just how relaxed he felt. When he opened his eyes, Luke was staring at him so lovingly it made his heart jump a little. “What are you thinking about?” Ashton asked with a smile.

“Just that I adore you.” Luke said quite simply, smiling up at Ashton. He pulled Ashton over to him so that he was now leaning over the bath tub and kissed him passionately, tongue working the other boy’s.

The bath was nearly full to the top but neither of them had noticed. As they kissed, Ashton put his free hand underneath the surface and touched Luke’s stomach, moving it downwards to his member and when he felt the seven inches, he easily grabbed it and massaged it. Luke moaned in his mouth at the touch and Ashton smiled so Luke could feel it. Luke leaned his head back then, against the tub, like he had done on the bed and let Ashton make marks with his lips all over Luke’s chest, his other hand still working the boy’s dick.

“Ugh- mm- Ash.” Luke moaned again as he felt the pressure in his body slowly build as Ashton worked on him.

A knock on the door stopped Ashton’s movements and he let go of his love, wiped his hands dry on his jeans and left Luke alone. Luke groaned. He hated having to wait when his boyfriend made him feel like this. The thoughts of Ashton naked, and kissing him, and Ashton’s mouth around his dick made the aforementioned throb. Luke stood up and wrapped a towel around his lower half, his hard on ridiculously obvious.

He paced out into the room and saw the rain was still pouring down outside, so contrastingly to the warmth inside. Ashton was just saying thanks to the room service and brought the large pizza box inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. “You hungry, baby?” He smiled and rested the box on the table by the door.

“Not for pizza.” Luke smirked and walked across to Ashton, kissing him hotly on the lips and holding his slim hips. Using one hand, as they still kissed, Luke undid the zip of Ash’s jeans and snaked his hand inside his pants, touching his cock eagerly. It was semi hard and Luke couldn’t wait to be fucked by it. He caressed him and Ashton ripped the towel away from Luke’s lower half, letting his member spring up and grind against the fabric of Ashton’s own jeans. Ashton used both hands to cup Luke’s ass and massaged the skin, pulling his cheeks apart as he grinded himself against Luke’s touch on his own dick.

Ashton slowly walked Luke over to the bed, still holding him, and laid him down gently, smiling. “I love you.”  He said before kissing Luke’s chest and getting on his knees in front of him. He palmed Luke’s erection and licked the head of it before taking as much as he could in his mouth. He gagged slightly when Luke grabbed Ash’s caramel mop of hair and thrust up into him. Ash continued for a few seconds before standing up and taking his jeans off, throwing them back towards the bathroom. The sight of Ashton’s reddening cock made Luke grin. He knew what was coming. He knew that soon, he would be cumming too.

Ashton wanted to make sure Luke was properly prepared, and so grabbed the bottle of lube that they put and kept in the top drawer of every hotel room they stayed in, in case they would immediately need it. There was a pack of condoms in there too and Ashton put one beside him. Luke was touching himself as Ashton did this, pumping his cock as he watched.

Ashton smiled lovingly down at Luke and rubbed some of the lube onto his hands before leaning down and kissing Luke’s lips. He sat back up straight and started to touch Luke’s exposed hole while still keeping eye contact with his lover. As he massaged the ring of muscle, Luke moaned, still stroking his penis. Ashton slowly pushed two of his fingers inside the boy and started thrusting and scissoring them when he knew Luke was ready for it.

“Do you want me to make you come like this, or do you want me to _fuck you_?” Ashton whispered, his voice tinged with need, to the boy.

“I- I want you inside me. _Please_ , Ash.” Luke muttered, his hips bucking up, needing Ashton now.

“As you asked so nicely.” Ashton grinned. It was such a beautiful scene, with the rain all over the city outside and the dim lighting inside, the sound of the television on very low, and the grunting and moaning of the two boys entwined in each other.

Ashton pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom he’d left next to him, ripping the packet open and pulling out the transparent condom. He rested on his knees and quickly put it over his length, which was throbbing for the attention of Luke’s ass. Or mouth. Ashton wouldn’t have minded either, but he was so looking forward to being inside the gorgeous blonde boy that he got to call his. God, he was so in love with his best friend.

Ashton guided his length towards Luke’s now gaping hole and leant down, bringing their bodies close together, and kissed him as he pushed himself inside Luke’s tight heat. The taller boy moaned so loudly and Ashton was ridiculously turned on by the sound of the singer as he let go. Ashton attached his lips to Luke’s neck as he started to pick up a little pace, thrusting in and out of the boy, pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming back into him. Luke lifted his legs up and Ashton secured them over his shoulders, kneeling up now, so he had better leverage to fuck him.

Luke’s eyes were shut tight in pleasure but Ashton couldn’t bear to not look at his love as his cheeks went pink and he tried to breathe through the near orgasm. Ashton went faster and Luke didn’t have the energy to scream his name. He just moaned “Ash, fuck, _Ash_ ” over and over, his head falling back down hard on the bed.

Ashton slowed down a little now, but still held Luke’s legs tightly, pounding gently into the boy underneath him. “Baby, you’re always going to be mine.” Ashton said his voice sultry but still loving. He knew how much Luke liked being comforted with love during sex. Sometimes he liked it rough, but Luke was a sensitive lover and emotional and he always loved feeling loved. “ _You’re all mine_ ”.

Ashton kept fucking him, but looking at him, he desperately needed to cum and knew what to do to push Luke over the edge. He took a hold of Luke’s dick in his hand and started pumping it in perfect accordance with the pace in which he thrust into him. “You feel _so_ fucking good, Lukey.” Ashton moaned now, he was gradually coming undone. “I love you, I love fucking you, I love making you look like this.” Luke opened his eyes now and he was nearly in tears at how close he was. He stared up at his lover with a pleading gaze and Ashton licked his lips.

“I want you to cum for me. _Now_.” Ashton ordered and Luke, needing no more words, let out a stream of curses as hot white cum went all over his stomach and his hips bucked, riding out his orgasm. He felt so tight around Ashton, contracting enough that it squeezed his cock. Luke grinded now, as best he could.

“ _I love how you fuck me._ ” Luke whispered in a daze and on a high from his own orgasm. It was just what Ashton needed and a second later, he came, filling up the condom with his hot cum. He shouted Luke’s name and once he had started breathing normally again, and so had the boy underneath him, he collapsed down onto Luke’s chest, slowly pulling his dick out. He used one hand to remove it and threw it into the bin next to the bed. They lay, with Ashton on top of Luke, hot and sweaty and naked for a long time. Ashton looked up and Luke kissed him, again and again, and smiled before resting.

Eventually, Ashton stood up, leaving Luke on the bed with a kiss to the cheek and grabbed the pizza box off the side. He brought it back and sat down next to his love, leaning his back against the headboard. Luke looked up at him, still lying down in the same position and saw Ashton fill his mouth with a slice of pizza before pulling that infamous wide grin of his. Luke laughed, clambering up next to him and using a hand to push back Ash’s hair that was stuck to his forehead. Ashton swallowed it and looked Luke in the eyes.

“I could stare at your face for the rest of my days.” Luke said quietly, looking at Ashton whose eyes were beaming with love and pride and who pulled Luke closer, touching his cheek.

“I love you so much. I found my place in the world next to you, you know that right?” Ashton stated. He’d told Luke this time and time again, but he just wanted to remind him that Luke was the reason Ashton was so happy, that he felt safe even when they were all over the world in strange places. It was all because Luke was there, smothering him with all the love he needed and more than he could ever ask for.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
